Lucid
by TheatricaTheTaco
Summary: The survivor of the Sevastopol has been saved, but to what end?
1. Chapter 1

Weak. The first word to come to mind as the task of opening her eyelids alone proved to be too much to bear. Her limbs were sore from the multiple slips and blows she had faced before. Her eyelids refused to cooperate as she tried to force them open. _One two three...damn it Ripley open your fucking eyes._ After many failed attempts she managed to peak at the room. The gaudy white light blinded Ripley for a moment before she closed her eyes again.

 _Shit, where am I?_ The harsh scent of ammonia and many cleaning supplies burned her nose. Ripley was completely immobile strapped to a gurney, she tried wriggling her arms but to no avail _ughh my arm._ She turned her head to see a long needle running through her arm.

"Hello?" she called with a hoarse voice "Answer me...Please" her throat burned. She needed water but she was strapped to a gurney, alone and completely unaware of her surroundings. For a moment the feeling of hopelessness started to arise in Ripley. There was no one in the room with her as far as she could tell. She listened for footsteps or voices but heard none. Once again she cried out "Is any...anyone here?" Her voice cracked with each call and cry, her throat completely moisture less and sore. Lips dry, cracked, and split; in an attempt to moisten them she ran her tongue but there was no saliva.

"Fucking answer me! I know someone is here there has to be". The only sound Ripley could hear was the beeping of the monitor next to her in her haste to find others she completely neglected to observe her settings. She was in a medical ward like those on the Sevastopol the only difference was this one wasn't in ruins. The machines beeping and quiet hums put Ripley in a state of unease, no one was answering her the constant song of medical machines was the only company she had in the medical room. _Great just what I need, there has to be a way out of here_. Once more she tried to look around the room wriggling just enough to see a bit more of the room, the door was far from her gurney. Ripley observed the straps for a buckle but couldn't find any _Must be underneath..._ she took a deep breath and tried to writhe out of her entanglement. When that attempt proved to be futile she tried to move her limbs but a very sharp pain shot through her body. _Shit the needle_ Ripley did her best to ignore her body's cry as she pried one of her arms through the straps.

The free arm pulled the needle out slowly "Ahhh okay...alright you can do this" she groaned as she grabbed ahold of the IV line and pulled herself up. This was a foolish plan as all the fluids gushed into Ripley's arm causing her to cry out once again. "Ugh...what is this shit?" she clutched her arm. Fire seemed to flow through her veins as the warmth spread through her overwhelming her. Black spots started to cloud her vision as her eyes rolled back an she slumped onto the gurney slipping into unconsciousness.

Unsure of how much time had passed Ripley awoke again feeling more disgruntled than ever but her limbs felt no pain. _It must have been some kind of morphine_ the lights blinding her once again Ripley groaned. _I've got to get out of here..._ she picked up from where she began and tried to escape the gurney. She pulled the needle out of her arm carefully once it was out she wriggled her arm just a bit so she could at least move it, she then attempted to find a buckle under the gurney but couldn't reach. Her right arm could not move regardless off being pain free, her left still trying to get to the bottom of the gurney. Ripley shifted her body as much as she could and soon the shifting turned to thrashing as she desperately tried to escape the confinement of the makeshift bed.

"Someone help me!" she screamed as her thrashing got worse. There was a wetness on her face as she let out a choking sob, "Please just help me". Ripley felt utterly defeated. She was never one to give up, but she had no way out and she was all alone.

Yes she survived the explosions, the creatures, raging androids and hysterical people; but now there is no one to survive it with. She has no voice at the end of the radio even when they were being picked off one by one someone was always there. There is no drive to get back to the _Torrens._ The Torrens...Verlaine _she's dead_ Ripley thought bitterly. _The creature got on the Torrens and fucking killed her_ _there's no way she could have survived. I can't stay here I need...I need to know where I am._ Ripley stared at the ceiling contemplating on the events that had transpired. The ceiling was just as white as the rest of the room if not brighter because of the light. It reminded her of the shock that killed Taylor and the surge that came before Samuels died because she was too late to save him.

 _Samuels "_ _ **I wanted Amanda Ripley to have closure."**_ Samuels last words echoed through her mind, part of her wishes he had never tried to reach APOLLO he could have gotten himself to the Torrens if he wasn't so damn selfless; he would have survived if he just left the machine alone. They could have handled the Joes, they coul...but they didn't because he was Samuels he had to make sure they were safe _,_ he had to make sure Amanda had her _closure._ But Ripley knew she wouldn't want Samuels to be any different from how he was.

The wetness from her face had not yet dried and she didn't care. _All that shit for a pay out, all those lives so Weyland-Yutani could cash some fucking checks.  
_  
 _"_ Pull your shit together Ripley, you didn't go through all of that just to cry on a fucking gurney." her voice was shaky but chastising herself proved to be the motivation she needed before she made another attempt to slip out of the restrictions. Limb by limb she pulled them all through, struggling with her legs that were weak but still buzzed from whatever drugs were being pumped into her. She managed to swing her arms underneath the gurney and after fumbling with the buckle, was able to free her torso reaching lower unbuckle the rest a thought popped into her head _Who the hell rescued me?_ Her last interactions with strangers were not exactly friendly and without a weapon she was completely defenseless on a stranger's ship _if I'm even on a ship_. She cursed herself for not thinking clearly. Ripley unbuckled the last strap and attempted to stand. After weeks (she assumed) of not being used, her legs were like gelatin and thanks to the drug they felt like a strange tingling gelatin, making it impossible to walk.

"God, where am I even going" Ripley gripped anything she could to support herself and made her way to the door. The engineer stumbled many times in her attempt to get to the door. Clutching her side she tried pulling herself up the wall once more, _shit I can't go out there like this but I can't stay here_. _Where's my stuff?_ Being weak is one thing, being weak and defenseless was another.

She turned her head to observe the room in search of any object that could be used or her belongings. There were only medical supplies and a metal bucket. _You're shitting me._ She sighed and said "Bucket it is."

The door opened to a pristine, shiny and empty hallway; gripping the bucket with one hand and clutching the wall with the other Ripley made her way down the hallway. Ripley had absolutely no idea where she was going, she made several turns and still not one person insight, she started to call out again but her throat felt like she was gargling sand. The hallway was cold as she looked down to see goose bumps on her arms she had a shocking realization; someone has changed her. In place of the uniform she wore were a plain white shirt and pants. Ripley grimaced for a moment _I hope some guy didn't change me._ After trudging through the halls and making several turns Ripley was almost 100% sure that she had been going around in circles. The sound of heavy footsteps frightened her for a moment before she trekked as fast as she could towards the sound.

"Hell...o" her voice too hoarse to yell she tried but her throat burned. She trudged faster and faster until she collapsed with a loud thud, the footsteps stopped; apparently changing their direction heading towards Ripley. Ripley sat on the floor too fatigued to do anything but stand and face whoever was walking towards her.

Then suddenly her blood had gone cold and shivers ran down her spine a she looked into the white pupil-less eyes and heard...

"Are you lost, how may I assist you?"


	2. Chapter 2

No Ripley's panic state allowed her no movement as she gazed into the glowing eyes of the Working Joe. Her body, too weak to flee the synthetic remained on the ground.

"Are you lost?" The Joe stared at Ripley unblinking and motionless. "Come with me please" It walked closer to Ripley who struggled to inch away. "Do not run from me" The android's speed increased as it approached Ripley. Shit shit shit shit. "Let me help you, you cannot run from me". The mundane voice taunted Ripley as she writhed pathetically on the floor. The bucket still in her arm she threw it in the synthetics direction, only for it to land a few feet in front of her. "You are going to hurt yourself, let me help you."

"Stay...away from...me" The words come in between dry coughs and a pain that Ripley thought would kill her. The wall that she desperately held on to was her only hope, the pads of her fingers latched onto the wall as Ripley mustered what little strength she had to rise. All of her efforts were wasted as her legs overcome with fatigue, would not be moved so easily. She plummeted to the floor landing on her stomach, she pumped her legs frantically. Fuck, he's not going to get me, he's not going to get me. The fight refused to leave Ripley she curled into herself and gripped the wall. "Stay the fuck away from me" more coughs ensued after she half yelled at the Joe. It fucking hurts standing on wobbly legs she tried to escape the synthetic, who in few simple strides was getting extremely close to her.

"I only want to help, I am going to catch you" The Joe's monotone voice called out to her. The Synchronized steps of the android were menacing like a soldier marching towards his target just like you helped me on the fucking Sevastopol. Her thighs ached from the over exertion and her legs were useless but she was prepared to crawl on her stomach. The hallway still lacked the presence of another human, it was eerie and the only sounds were Ripley's labored breathing and the footsteps and phrasings of the Joe. Ripley's weak footsteps too light to make a sound were starting to dwindle in number Don't do this to me oh god not now! The synthetic growing tired of the cat and mouse game picked up the pace and stalked towards Ripley.

"Come here, I will not harm you"

"You're...ugh you're lying"

"You will not get away from me " The working Joe addressed her by name the working fucking Joe addressed her by name. Ripley almost stopped in her tracts. Working Joes see you as a living being, your biology and what they have programmed to recognized you as human. They should not have an advanced way of facial recognition nor address an individual by name without said person giving that information. This synthetic was more advanced than any other Joe that she has encountered. "Get the fuck away from me!" She screamed "Get the fuck away!"

That statement did not come without a price, her lungs burned and a violent cough started to erupt from deep within her. Her body rattled with the force of each cough, she could feel her stomach twisting and an acidic taste filled her mouth. Grasping her stomach as bile and acid rose from her throat Ripley crashed to the floor throwing all her weight on her knee. "Ahh.." she gagged as she cried out in pain. Retching on the floor, she was not prepared for the cold rubbery hand to grasp her shoulder. This cause a choked noise to arise from her. Ripley looked into the synthetics eyes, mouth caked with vomit waiting for the inevitable. She closed her eyes as the Joe stretched both hands towards her and...wiped her face?

"Are you alright ?" Ripley could do nothing but gawk at him the synthetic stared back at her expecting an answer. This made no sense this made absolutely no sense. Still shaking with fear she still could not fathom why this synthetic was helping her, then she remembered that she was no longer on the Sevastopol and even then there was a helpful Joe. Relax Ripley he's playing nice her attempts to reassure herself did nothing because she still refused to go with it and her shaking did not cease. Ripley please just calm the fuck down still nothing. Her unresponsiveness led the synthetic to make a choice for her. Putting his arms around her he scooped Ripley up in his arms and began carrying her. Ripley let out a screech as he began to move starting to retch once more she made many feeble attest to hit him.

"Put...cough...me...cough" Fluids started to flow from both her mouth and nose she leaned forward as it fell onto the floor. "You are in need of medical attention I will bring you to the intensive care unit". Ripley could not go back into that room she wanted answers and to be as far away from this Joe as possible but she couldn't even walk. She needed him. Shit. "No...ugh...cough...take me to mmm to the captain" her voice a hushed tone to prevent further retching.

"No" the synthetic kept walking ignoring her insistent pleas. Ripley then started squirm in his arms her knee still hurt like a bitch from the fall earlier but she was going to bear with it. She moved as much as her body would allow and did not stop requesting to see the captain, she began rocking from side to side and when the Joe almost dropped he had had enough. How the hell could a working Joe get irritated?  
"You are in need of medical attention, I will bring you to the intensive care unit." Was the only response Ripley was getting out of the Joe. Ripley was not in favor of going back to the medical center. Her movements were unwise considering the state of her body but anything to get the answers that she sought.

"If you do not let me help you I will restrain you" That isn't a statement that her 'helping hand' is supposed to use. Amanda did not care she wanted her answers and she swore to herself that she would get them. "Tell me...where I...am" her speech slightly slurred. "You are currently on your way to the intensive care unit." Bastard...she no longer saw the use of talking to the synthetic one reason being his evasive answers and because the engineer's mouth felt like a desert. Her tongue was swollen and felt like sand paper as it scraped along the roof of her mouth and lips. Cracked lips with the taste of vomit and blood that lingered in her mouth . She would only ask for water and give her voice a rest

A dry croak pleaded for water only to hear "Water will be provided in the intensive care unit"

"Please" she begged. The Joe looked down contemplating whether or not he should fulfill her request. He then changed his course and took her down another hallway. Gone were the pristine white walls as they passed through two large metal doors. It was a kitchen that as far as Ripley could tell hasn't been used in years. There weren't any lights so the walls had a sickly green hue, the utensils that hung from chains on the ceiling were covered in rust, the area was so dusty that Ripley tried her hardest to hold back a sneeze in fear of another coughing fit. The Joe set her down on the grimy floor.

"Remain here" it said before leaving. I'll try my hardest Ripley sat in the dark room listening to the soft clanks of the hanging utensils, it felt almost tranquil. Each rusty knife and spoon clashed it rhythm creating a not so perfect melody Like a broken wind chime. Wind chime, hm haven't seen one in years. When she was still here.

 **She was coming home today, after six long months she was finally coming home,** **was all that was going through Amanda's mind. Her feet barley able to touch the floor swung in anticipation, she could hardly contain her excitement as her gaze bore onto the clock as if to make time go faster.  
**  
 **"If you stare at the clock any longer it just might make time go backwards" a warm voice chided then sighed  
"She won't be here for another eight hours Amy maybe we should go outside for a while." A concerned tone suggested **You've been staring at the clock all day

 **"** **I can't go anywhere Benny what if she comes home and I don't see her?" A seven year old Amanda queried, her large green eyes guarded the clock. Her care taker sighed once more before a smirk appeared on her lips.**

 **"Well if you insist on staying here I'll just go and get myself some cinnamon rolls or something" the girls eyes left the clock for a second "Yep I think I will go out to Wey's whilst you wait." Benny began to search for her purse and looked at Amanda through the corner of her eye and swears that she has never seen a more conflicted child until this moment. Amy twiddled her thumbs and glanced at Benny, the thought of cinnamon was too temping to resist but she wanted to her mother more than anything in the world.**

 **"Benny?" the woman hummed in reply "Do you promise that we'll be back in time to see mom?" Benny nodded and looked at the child expectantly and within seconds Ripley charged at the door chanting Cinnamon. Benny chuckled and shook her head** Amy, cinnamon will be the death of you.

_

 **Amanda licked the cinnamon from her fingers as she walked along side Benny, it was getting chilly so she leaned closer to Benny for warmth**

 **"I guess should have brought our sweaters huh?" Benny stated. The wind started to blow even harder as they made their way back home. The leaves that danced across the streets and brisk breeze called the summer to an end. The gold glow the setting sun shone across Ripley's face as she surveyed the area. They walked past a flea market paying no attention to the junk being sold, but then there was a sudden gust of wind and Amanda heard it. A soft metallic tune played through the air and the delicate clank of the chime fascinated Ripley.  
**  
 **"Benny can we go look please?" She pulled the woman's arm without waiting for an answer. As they approached the stall the vendor flashed a broad smile hoping to make a sale, while she spoke about her wares**  
 **the young girl's eyes focused solely on the wind chime. After being ignored the vendor finally realized and set a price it.  
**

 **"It's so cool Benny listen" Amanda shook the wind chime causing it to sound like a broken rattle, if it didn't make Amy so happy Benny would have chucked it out the window. She was currently making dinner while Ripley ran around the house with that damned wind chime. She has to remember to hide it when Amy wasn't looking.**

"That's nice dear" she said fixated on the pan on the stove. Ellen was supposed to be here three hours ago but Benny didn't dare look at the clock in case Amy may start to worry. She knew Ellen wasn't coming, this has been going on for months, they promise Amanda a date then call in the middle of the night to say that 'Ellen was too far away to come home today, maybe next week'. The frustration that Benny felt apparently deafened her because she didn't the phone ring in time to get it before Amanda.

The loud automated voice played the message "To the family members of Ellen Ripley _we regret to inform you_ _that_ Ellen Ripley _will not be joining you n this day due to_ unforeseeable circumstances, you have Weland-Yutani's deepest condolences and we hope that you may soon be reunited with your loved one."

Amanda said nothing as she placed her wind chime on the counter and went to bed.

All Benny could do was finish dinner, for there were no words to comfort Amanda Ripley.

 _Even then she was so far away_ Ripley's memory was cut off by the shuffling of feet coming towards her, not bothering to glance up at the intruder Ripley continued to stare at the rusty utensils. The android bent down, raising Ripley and holding the cup towards her lips

"Your water."

She gulped down more than she could, her stomach and throat protesting but she didn't give a shit, she almost choked and the android had decided that she has had enough. Detaching the container from Ripley's lips he went out once again to return it, as he opened the door Ripley heard a murmur of voices.

People! There were other people outside the door! When the Joe returned Ripley attempted to speak to him again.

"Pe-mm...people ou...tside" her broken sentence waved off by the synthetic, he proceeded to pick her up and take her back to the intensive care unit.

"No! T-cough...take me cough...back!" The water rushed out of Ripley as she chocked, bile rose and covered both of them.

"You need to be calm,I am taking you to the intensive care unit" The android un-phased by Ripley's bodily fluid continued on the path to the ICU. Ripley turned in the robots arms thrashing as violently as she could, attempting to scream but only causing more vomit.

The android held her tightly. He then wrapped his arms around her neck and face, blocking her airways and pressing firmly against her whispering lowly into her ear.

"You must remain calm , you must be calm ." the voice droned on and on like a monotone mocking bird lulling her into darkness. Her vision swirled and spun around her as the world went black.

"Be calm , Ripley, Ripley"

Through the darkness she could hear her name being chanted urging her to awaken. The warm brown eyes of Samuels were the first things she saw, His face looming over hers she her hand to gently push him aside.

"Ripley, Ripley it's good to see you alive!" a relieved Samuels rejoiced

Ripley gripped her head and groaned "Samuels, wha- where's Taylor?"

She lifted herself with ease ignoring the sharp pain in her back, glancing around the room for her injured comrade. The gray walls and dim light made it difficult to see, but the scent alone told her what she needed to know. The thick metallic smell of blood choked her as she turned her head towards the trail of it. Within the pool of crimson laid Taylor clutching her side groaning in agony.

"Ripley help me, please Ripley" Taylor begged.

Amanda rushed to Taylor's side only to recoil in horror. The stench of rotting flesh radiated from Taylor's form causing Ripley gag, the young administrator's face was marred, her flesh rancid and shredded.

"Ripley are you alright?" Samuels asked as he slowly made his way towards her. He then looked at Taylor and said "We don't have much time." Taylor's zombie like demeanor went unnoticed by Samuels as he knelt by her side beckoning Ripley.

"Hurry Ripley she can't hold on any longer" Ripley swallowed her shock, with shaky steps she made her way to Taylor and knelt beside her.

"Ripley! Ripley please help her!" Samuels' voice became demanding as Ripley continued to gape at her decomposing comrade.

"Ripley, please help me" The flesh upon Taylor's face turned a sickly green-grayish color, the skin hanging around her lips were fresh with blood. Peeling like wallpaper her cheeks leaked a pus-like fluid that ran off the sides of her face merging with her blood.

Ripley felt her stomach fill but luckily nothing came. **Ok ok you can do this** . The engineer placed her hands on Taylor's side to get a better look at the wound; all the while Taylor groaned in agony begging Ripley to help her.

Suddenly Taylor let out a piercing cry, causing Ripley to recoil in fear. The inhuman screech come once more but not from Taylor's lips. Quivering legs did nothing to aid Amanda as she struggled to rise from the floor. Samuels then glared at her.

"Are you running away again Ripley?" He stalked towards her, face twisted into an angry scowl. "Why can't you save her Ripley?"

The screeching got louder and closer. "Samuels please we have to go"

"No Ripley why can't you help us?" The enraged android grabbed her shoulders yelling.

"Samuels, Samuels let go!" A panicked Ripley cried. The screeching getting even louder.

"Why can't you help us Ripley, tell me why can't you help us?"

A large serpent-like tail slid across the floor, with swift movements it shoved its way through Samuels, causing the android's fluids to spew upon Ripley. The tail attempting to pull itself from Samuels' failing body, lifted the synthetic above the ground. Ripley could only stare in horror as the tail's end skewered her. Bringing her face to face with Samuels, when the light in his eyes faded she heard him murmur " **Why couldn't you save us?"  
**

And her world was once again black.

* * *

 **So I updated. I also decided to include bits of Ripley's past and childhood in here, I haven't seen anything that gives an official description of those two things so I went for it :/**

 **Also thank you to all those who reviewed and read. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next year for Chapter 3!**


End file.
